Aj Lee niece
by Kane3950
Summary: What happen when Aj Lee sister is murder. Now Aj Lee must raise her baby niece Dana. The Undertaker is on the case of the death of Aj Lee sister. But when Glenn Jacob/Kane ask Aj to live with him. He can protect her if the murder comes after her and he can help her raise Dana. Who do you think murder Aj will he go after Aj, Will Aj live with Glenn? To found out please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Raw

Aj Lee was getting ready for her match when she walked into her locker room the lights were off when she heard crying. She turned on the light to see her little baby niece named Dana there was a note on Dana saying that Aj sister was murder. They believe it was someone going after Aj. Then The Undertaker came into her locker room.

Undertaker says "that I am the agent assign to the case of your sister. They believe it could have been someone wanting to hurt you Aj."

Kaitlyn walks into the room.

Kaitlyn says "Aj you need to get ready for your match."

Aj say "I don't know want to do with Dana when I am in my match."

Then Kaitlyn says "I can take care of her when you are in your match."

Undertaker tells "Aj that the person will be brought to justice."

Aj hear her music Let Light it up so she start skipping down to the ring

Justin Roberts say making her way to the ring Diva Champion Aj Lee coming to the ring to defending the Diva Championship against Vickie Guerrero voted by the WWE Universe.

Aj goes for the shining wizard then the pin.

Still your Diva Champion Aj Lee

Then Aj Lee goes backstage to take care of her niece. When Aj got back to her locker room. Kaitlyn congrats her on her match. Aj Lee puts Dana in her car seats then they headed back to Aj hotel room. Well when Aj got to her hotel room she took Dana out of her car seat then when they got up to the hotel room Aj got Dana's diaper bag to change her then when she was changing Dana someone knocks on the door.

Aj screams one second

Then after she change Dana she pick her up and went to answer the door to see Glenn was at the Door

Glenn Jacob says "I am sorry about the death of your sister."

Aj said "that I hope that your brother found the killer but what are you doing here"

Glenn said "When Mark told me about this I wanted to help you out in some way"

Aj told "Glenn that he is always welcome to help with Dana I mean if you want"

Glenn says "Ok"

Then Dana started to cry

Aj said "Glenn why don't you come in I need to fix Dana's bottle"

Glenn say "I can watch her when you do it."

Aj went to fix the bottle

Dana was crying then Glenn picked her up and held her.

Glenn told "Aj that they should share a hotel room since they are traveling together with the WWE all the time, I could help you with Dana, and if anyone try to attack you they go through me first."

Aj replied "Sure that sounds great having a man around would be great."

Glenn said "so when do you want me to help you move"

Aj takes Dana from him to feed her then

Aj responds "with well tomorrow because it is getting late you can stay the night if you want there are two beds."

What do you think Please Review


	2. Chapter 2 The Mystery Begins

Chapter 2 The Mystery Begins  
The Next morning came both Glenn and Aj got no sleep last night because Dana kept crying. So they had the bags pack ready to got in the car to head over to Glen  
In a secret Building  
Agent Callaway I think we found a clue said an Agent  
"What" said Agent Callaway  
Man show Agent Callaway what he found which was a disc  
Agent Callaway says "I am going to take this to show Aj the disc"  
In Glen hotel room  
Aj was feeding went to answer the door when he heard a knock on the open the door to see his friend Mark.  
Mark Said "my men found a disc at the crime scene we believe the disc was meant for you Aj Lee"  
Glenn say" I will give it to her she is feeding Dana right now." Then Aj Lee come to the door to see that Mark is at the door.  
Glenn says "Aj they found a disc at the scene of the crime."  
Aj put the disc in to the DVD player then on screen Aces & Eights Dead man hand logo appear then a mask man  
Mask man says "Your sister was just the first of our attacks we are a bigger group then just us here next you and her daughter is next."  
Mark says "I will talk to my friends about that logo I know where to look Mark LoMonacco and Devon Hughes"  
Glen ask "Bully Ray Dudley and Devon Dudley"  
Aj says "Bully was the leader of the Aces & Eights"  
Mark left he headed to the location of where Impact Wrestling is he walks into the locker room finds Bully and grabs him by the throat  
Agent Callaway ask "Bully what he knows about a group using the dead man hand logo which the Aces & Eights use for their group."  
Bully in fear say "No I have no knowledge of any crime groups using The dead man hand as their logo."  
Agent Mark gentle let go of Bully.  
Agent Mark says "Well a friend of my their sister was attack by a group that use the logo."  
Bully say"I will tell you if I hear anything."  
Mark headed back to his hotel room which was across the hall from Glen and Aj Lee  
Back in the Hotel room of Glenn  
Glenn have went to sleep Aj Lee is up with Dana wondering why this group would be after Dana. Aj sister's husband went missing after the birth of Dana.  
Why is the group after Aj and Dana? Why did Dana's father go missing who is he?  
Please review and keep reading to found out


End file.
